


spares

by bunshima



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PIV, blowjob, they fucking thats all that counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: “Shit–”, he hisses as his shoulders tense; Connor knows very well that he's into biting, “–What happened to watchin’ TV, huh?”Ah. Yeah. They're still on the couch. He totally forgot that they intended to relax a bit together at Jesse’s place, considering he has a few days off. For a moment, Connor ponders on his partner's words, sinking back into the cushions beside him. Shit, shit, shit– what if he made him uncomfortable? Fuck. Is he too pushy for his tastes?





	spares

**Author's Note:**

> ay its been a while since i done something so ill post this cuz its been sitting in my gdocs for ages. i actualyl wanted to write MORE than already but since i was just "meh" at that idea now i just cut it off at the end (hence why itll probs feel kinda choppy when ur reading it). this is set in the same verse as my one other (unfinished, haha) dbh fic, which is also where the oc in this is introduced so ye, read that one for context
> 
> disclaimer: no proofreading as always, connor bought some spare parts bc why not, theres a vag so ye

Gentle kisses are placed along defined collarbones, teeth occasionally nipping at tanned skin, and delicate hands caress the line of a sturdy jaw. Connor isn't one to fall easily to human things like desire, but sometimes he has to make exceptions. His lips press to the side of Jesse's neck, tracing a line upwards. The other doesn't seem to mind at all, even lets him do as he pleases. That is, until Connor can't keep himself from digging his teeth into Jesse's skin, causing him to take a sharp inhale.

 _“Shit–”,_ he hisses as his shoulders tense; Connor knows very well that he's into biting, “–What happened to watchin’ TV, huh?”

Ah. Yeah. They're still on the couch. He totally forgot that they intended to relax a bit together at Jesse’s place, considering he has a few days off. For a moment, Connor ponders on his partner's words, sinking back into the cushions beside him. Shit, shit, shit– what if he made him uncomfortable? Fuck. Is he too pushy for his tastes? He's about to fall into full blown self-smiting but is kept from doing so when Jesse carefully guides Connor's gaze toward himself, fingers at the side of his face.

“Hey, I don't mind.”, he tells him, giving a subtle smile.

It's almost as if he read his mind– well, they've been together for a long time now. Connor lost his first impression as untouchable (ex-) negotiator with each week they've spent together.

Connor can't reply, because Jesse has already captured him in a chaste but prolonged kiss, body twisting toward all that gratuitous attention. The RK900's fingers splay against his chest and he pushes him back gently, and the rest of his body follows without resistance– one can't even speak of ‘pushing’ per se, he's rather coaxing him into giving way to his advances. Strangely enough, Jesse is a gentle giant off duty.

Neither of them need oxygen so their kiss lasts what would be excruciatingly long moments without breathing to a human. Slowly but surely they go from chaste and gentle to open-mouthed and messy, downright needy even, having Connor tug at Jesse's hair. His cortex sends little, barely noticeable impulses through his frame– not enough to satisfy him. The overlay shows him his own sensitivity setting right away, despite his eyes having fluttered shut. It's currently at fifteen percent; yeah, no wonder he isn't really feeling anything. Gradually he increases it from those laughable fifteen to a solid eighty– needless to say, he feels the difference right away. Connor can't keep a violent shiver to himself when Jesse moves to his neck, teeth finding pale skin. _That's better._

But it's not quite enough yet. While one hand remains in Jesse's hair, its counterpart snakes it's way down Connor's lithe form, pads of his fingers pressing against the damp spot in his briefs. Being an android truly has its perks– especially spare part-wise. Jesse doesn't seem to notice his actions, and keeps doing his thing. Fingers pull down Connor's shirt to reveal his collarbones and a portion of his chest; based on how loose of a fit it is, it should be clear that this is one of Jesse's shirts.

Connor bites his lip as his fingers begin to rub in slow circles, brows furrowing and his nape pressing against the couch's arm rest. Jesse wastes no time and licks a line up his neck over his adam's apple with his tongue broad, coaxing another shiver out of him. He's almost tempted to make those eighty percent in sensitivity a ninety.

“Jesse–”, Connor sighs blissfully, already having a hard time to find words which results in a short pause. “–By the way, I took the freedom of… exchanging my equipment.” There's countless sexier words one could've used to express that, but it's Connor. Connor doesn't know sexy.

Much to his disdain, Jesse pulls away to look at him properly. He seems to understand what he's getting at right away, judging by the undeniable glint in his eyes. Excitement is clear in his demeanor. Jeez.

“Can I see?”, Jesse asks, his tone soft.

Without another word, Connor struggles to pull down the front of his underwear, just enough for his partner to catch a glimpse of his cunt. It's a rather simple, but aesthetically pleasing model: hairless with plump folds and a medium-sized clit sticking out between them, all coupled with a soft blue tint from arousal. Again, Jesse wastes no time with shyness or anything similar and wets the pad of his thumb to brush over Connor's clit. His fingers dig into the fabric of his briefs and his brows furrow as his back arches subtly. Jesse's thumb isn't even providing that much friction, but pure bliss still washes over him. His jaw clenches when he begins to rub his clit in excruciatingly slow but firm circles. He can feel more lubricant at his nether region further, threatening to wet his underwear.

Another sigh from Connor's side follows when Jesse eventually stops and returns to kissing along his neck, up to a specific patch beneath his ear lobe. His skin is especially tender there, thanks to sensitive receptors. A sharp gasp follows when Jesse sucks on that spot. Androids don't breathe, but Connor can still feel warmth radiate from his partner's mouth, fanning across his outer shell. Cue more shivering when Jesse whispers into his ear between soft kisses,

“I know this is your first time trying out your new parts buuuut–” God, his fucking voice. It's no more than a throaty hum, right next to his audio module. Connor's pretty sure the frequency is making it vibrate, even. “–Want me to eat you out?”

He can't possibly answer coherently. A soft, drawn-out moan tears itself from Connor's throat.

Jesse hums softly in acknowledgment, and it sends an impulse straight to his lower half, twisting something at the pit of his stomach cavity. Connor actually feels some type of loss when Jesse gets off him to kneel before the couch, waiting patiently. Albeit a bit sluggish, he manages to turn towards the other, legs spread and angled with his heels digging into the couch. A deep blue tint lines Connor's cheekbones and even the tips of his ears as he looks into Jesse's equally flushed face.

“You can still change your–”

“You offered to do this.”, Connor grits forth with faux firmness; Jesse told him once that he likes it when he uses his interrogator voice with him. “I thought you're a man of your word.”

It seems that his mild teasing spurns Jesse. He presses Connor's legs together and pulls at his briefs off without restraint, flinging them aside. Both of his hands caress the insides of Connor's thighs when they part anew, slowly brushing close to his cunt. Jesse's fingers pay attention to the skin around it, but never gives Connor the satisfaction of direct contact. He can't keep his legs from tensing and his spread cunt follows their example– much to his partner's enjoyment.

“Did you set your sensitivity to maximum or somethin’?”, Jesse inquires with a smug demeanor as he presses his folds together by his clit.

Connor grunts at the sensation, doesn't answer. Against his better judgment, he goes from eighty to the full hundred percent. Might as well let the neighbours know that they're fucking again after a brief drought.

His partner snorts at that. “Either way, tell me if it's too much.”

He nods and his back presses into the back rest, head falling back and eyes fluttering shut as he relaxes. Warmth washes over him when he can feel Jesse part him and he licks at him with his tongue broad, being mindful of his already engorged clit and avoiding it for now. Connor appreciates that he doesn't want him to short circuit. However, he can definitely feel the difference in sensitivity. Everything feels raw– _real–_ compared to before, despite it ‘only’ being a difference of twenty percent. Jesse repeats his motions with great care, and yet very thoroughly, likely lapping up the excess lubricant. He's so slow and tender with him, seemingly attempting to provoke reactions without forcing them. And those reactions he shall get.

Heat slowly gathers at his middle and Connor can't hold back a pleasured sigh when Jesse gives him a slow and particularly indulgent stroke of his tongue. His entire frame shudders in response. He's fucking soaked by now, both evident in the messy feeling between his legs and the various obscene slurping noises Jesse makes… which incidentally get him even wetter.

For a moment, Jesse gives him a break, room to catch his breath. He's not even mad about that at all. The peaks of his entire being tingle from all the attention he's getting. Connor keeps his eyes closed as he revels in the feeling– it's vastly different compared to past sexual experiences. Perhaps he should use this spare part more often in the near future.

“How are you holding up?”, Jesse asks as he rubs soothing circles into the tender insides of his thighs.

“I'm okay.”, Connor replies, fingers weaving into his partner's hair and gently combing through it, all with his eyes still closed, “It's– It's really good, Jesse.”

Soft lips are pressed to his skin, slowly trailing toward his cunt again. Connor's teeth find his bottom lip in anticipation. Anew, Jesse parts him in an almost ceremonious manner, giving another gentle stroke of his tongue– but this one he trails upward further, brushing against his clit just enough for Connor to feel additional moisture on it. The moan he utters is more of a needy whine; it's enough to make Jesse give a groan in response. His mouth eventually falls agape entirely when there's the tip of the other's tongue flicking over his clit, a sensation that intense causing him to flinch and cry out softly. The hand in Jesse's hair tugs on it, while it's counterpart desperately holds the shirt he's wearing to his chest, keeping it up so that it doesn't disturb the android at work.

Soon enough, Connor finds himself twisting and angling his hips, full-blown moans with a broken voice tearing themselves from his battered throat. His entire frame tenses and goes limp at random intervals. Then, with great haste, one of Jesse's hands takes a hold of Connor's, uncurling it so that he lets go of his shirt. It's cold– his skin retracted. Out of reflex, Connor follows his example to establish a connection between them. Just in time, too.

A split second later his climax hits him like multiple tons of bricks, forcing a strangled scream out of him and his face twisting in unadulterated ecstasy. Jesse's palm shakes violently in his grip; he's experiencing Connor's orgasm in real time and at full force. Suddenly, he can feel teeth at his clit, digging into the silicone just enough to give him even more of an edge. He shrieks at the sensation in both surprise and lust. After he’s satisfied with his work, Jesse moves away from him, but he can still feel his warmth against his sex. A last time, Connor's being convulses involuntarily, and he feels a lot wetter than already all of a sudden.

A surprised and somewhat scandalized moan from Jesse follows.

Lazily, the RK800 cracks his eyes open to see RK900 with clear lubricant splattered across his face and some in his hair, one eye squeezed shut to avoid direct contact with the solution. The LED at his temple is bright red, unblinking. Ah. Whoops.

“Shit– sorry.”, Connor mutters as he attempts to wipe away the lube on Jesse's face, who seems to appreciate the gesture. His partner has a dark blue hue painted across his visage, still riding on his high despite the substance smeared across his face. He even begins to caress Connor's thighs yet again, placing soothing kisses on the insides. A comfortable shiver chases through him and he runs his hand through Jesse's hair, gently ruffling it– which the other seems to enjoy thoroughly, based on the soft hum he gives.

Connor wants to say something, but he can only get out a groan as he pats down on a spot on the couch beside him. Although a bit sluggish, Jesse gets up and Connor is immediately met with his hard on bouncing subtly with his movement– _he's rock-fucking-solid._ He doesn't leave Jesse much room to do anything once he's sitting, takes a grip of his clothed boner right away after turning to him. However, all Connor gets is a coarse grunt and a hand at his wrist, keeping it in place.

“Easy there.”, Jesse says, a subtle frown on his expression.

Of course he does as he's told, muttering a sheepish apology. Both of his hands come to rest at Jesse's thigh as his knees dig into the cushions and he gets to kissing his partner– sometimes he forgets how much Jesse loves kissing. Connor hums against the other's lips in bliss as their kiss grows less chaste and more passionate, a glob of viscous fake spit running down his chin. Then, a finger traces slowly over his thigh. It's no surprise him when he can feel it rub at his still swollen clit, causing his legs to quiver and twitch. A soft moan breaks out of Connor but is muffled by Jesse's mouth. He's kept locked in their kiss and it's clear that his partner has no intention of teasing him in any way. The pressure and friction against his clit draw another louder moan from Connor and he can feel the next high approach at an almost embarrassing speed. Again, he convulses and his face twists in ecstasy, drool eventually dripping down his chin and onto Jesse's pants. At the same time he can feel another surge of moisture between his legs, staining the couch.

“Eugh, fuck–”, Connor growls, after pulling away and looking down upon the mess he's made (it's only a small mess, but a mess nonetheless). It seems that this is just a thing that happens with one’s sensitivity upped to the maximum, he notes.

Jesse cackles at that. “Leakin’ from both ends, are we?”, he says as he returns the favor and wipes away some lubricant from the corner of Connor's mouth. Then, he takes on a softer tone again, “It's just water based, right? Shouldn't be much of a problem, then.”

“Thirium-based.”, Connor corrects. It's technically just thirium residue– a byproduct of his biocomponents. “Not like I plan on going out with a human.” He shrugs, albeit a bit shaky from his orgasm. Despite the lubricant’s minor thirium percentage, it's still toxic to humans.

The other's expression visibly softens at that– likely at the fact that he intends to stay with him. Connor gives him a subtle smile, pressing a soft peck to Jesse's cheek and then to his lips.

“Can I–” Out of mild embarrassment he doesn't dare to continue his sentence.

“Yeah, you can suck me off now.”, Jesse replies and proceeds to shove down his sweats and underwear to his knees, his cock springing forth.

Connor wastes no time and spits lube into his palm, his hand taking a hold of Jesse's dick. He moves it quick, impatience on plain display. It's only natural for him to please him too after he did such a good job earlier. Right away, Jesse's head falls back, a low hum welling up in his throat. After a few more quick strokes Connor leans down to place a kiss on the tip, already earning himself a small twitch. A hand gently brushes through the short hair at the back of his head, but doesn't try to coax him down further.

He's so wonderfully patient that it makes Connor's thirium pump flutter in delight– Jesse is a great catch, no doubt about it. He doesn't want to make him wait any longer, so his lips promptly close around the tip, only briefly swirling his tongue around it and moving to bobbing his head right away. A soft hiss from Jesse encourages Connor to take more of him– until he has all of his nine inches down his throat. Having no gag reflex is quite nice, although his system still shows him warnings about the quite forceful intrusion in his throat cavity.

His artificial throat constricts around the foreign object within it, drawing a loud keen from Jesse. The fingers in his hair begin to claw at his scalp. He's so concentrated on pleasuring his partner that he doesn't notice the fact that he's wetting the fingers of his free hand and reaching for his ass.

A muffled, yet very loud groan from Connor's side follows when there's two lubed up fingers pressing against his asshole and then both easing in at once. There's only minimal resistance after thorough and regular use– and he doesn't even need much prep to begin with. His fists curl into Jesse's thighs when the fingers are thrust in and out at a similar pace as his own. The soft moans from above only grow louder when his throat tightens further from getting his ass fingered, making it hard to keep his almost ruthless pace.

“Slow– slow down, holy shit.” He can barely even speak without his own loud moans interrupting him.

Connor does as he's told and his pace slows immediately. He earns himself a soft keen with that, the hand in his hair gently petting it. Everything's quite messy, thanks to his system steadily supplying more lubricant in an attempt to keep the object lodged in his throat from causing any tears. Connor is highly concentrated, taking in all those lovely noises he can get from Jesse–

–until something else catches his attention, that is.

The dull noise of something vibrating against the couch. Multiple times, in seemingly random intervals. Jesse already reaches over with his unoccupied hand, retrieving Connor's phone from the space between armrest and seat cushion. Needless to say, they're extremely close so Connor has no qualms about Jesse taking his phone. However, he can't keep himself from groaning in frustration. Of course he wouldn't be able to have one evening without someone bothering him. Though, a mild mood killer like this isn't even nearly enough to keep him from sucking Jesse's cock like it's the last time he can do so.

“It's H– Hank.”, Jesse states, barely able to suppress his moaning.

_Oh, fuck off._

Connor grunts and pulls away (much to his partner's disdain) but keeps a hand at his shaft, stroking it slowly. “What does he want?” His brow twitches– o, the joys of having a parent.

“I'unno. Sayin’ he just wants to talk.”, he replies, still looking at the texts.

“Well, I can't talk right now. My mouth's full.” And with that he goes back to sucking Jesse off, forcing him into putting his phone aside.

As a reward for his determination, Connor can feel a third finger press its way into him– and he receives more well-meant warnings from his interface that there might be something horribly wrong with him (that's an especially fun mood killer during anal; Connor likes to inform Jesse that his system thinks his cock is a hull breach or an internal thirium leak). The hand at his ass gets erratic with its movements after a few long bobs of Connor’s head, much to his enjoyment. Jesse’s soft little noises have grown into strangled groans and whimpers. Clearly, he’s close.

“Connor–”, comes a whiny moan from Jesse, a sense of urgency in his tone.

His throat tenses tightly around his partner’s cock anew as he takes it till the hilt, his nose pressing against the other’s pelvis. Knees tremble harshly and from the corner of his eye, Connor can see Jesse’s blissful expression with his teeth gritted and bared, eyes closed. The display and the sensation of something hot trickling down his throat (plus the twitching fingers inside him) are enough to push him over the edge another time, his orgasm no more than a wave of warmth washing over him after the past two.

In a gradual motion, Connor eventually pulls away with a wet pop and Jesse’s cock twitches almost frantically at the loss of contact, a small spurt of pre-cum hitting his cheek. That’s probably payback for earlier. With a soft cuss uttered under his breath he wipes his cheek and goes straight to straddling Jesse’s lap. The RK900 is recovering from the blowjob just now, but reacts to the weight on him right away.

 _“What’re you doin’?”_ Frankly, the question serves no purpose– Connor can even seen a subtle smirk causing the other’s lips to curl.

“I’m simply assuming position–”, he explains with a tone cold and firm, intentionally using vocab from days long gone, “–and I would appreciate it if you were to look at me, Lieutenant.”

“What if I won’t?” He says that, but raises his head to look at him at the same time. It’s not hard to tell that he does his best to make himself look clueless and innocent... when he’s clearly neither. Jesse’s quite a handsome android after various modifications, but doe-eyes are like the cherry on top (a feature which both the ‘Connor’ and ‘Cornelius’ series’ possess).

“Then–”, Connor begins and one of his hands hand puts itself around his partner’s throat, tightening just a bit as he looks at him with played contempt, “–I see myself forced to use less gentle methods to get what I want, so be good for me, yes?” At the last bit his tone softens incredibly compared to past words spoken.

Jesse doesn’t respond verbally; his face does it for him, gains a deep, deep shade of blue. Truly, a reaction that says more than a thousand words.

And for once, Connor is the one who smirks (even if only for a moment).

“Though, I’m thinking that we should take this to the bedroom.”, he suggests rather abruptly, taking his hand off Jesse’s throat and resting his arm over his shoulder instead, “We can wash the sheets but not the entire couch.”

It takes his partner a while to return to reality after being enamored by that small break in Connor’s usual character. “–Y-yeah, you’re right.”

Without another word Connor gets off his lap, albeit with trembling legs. Jesse follows his example, and he has it even worse– it looks especially undignified when he starts wobbling towards the doorway (with a raging hard on nonetheless) and almost trips over his sweats pulled halfway down. Connor barely manages to suppress a loud snort once he’s left the living room and now makes his way through the hallway, likely with some difficulties.

A shake of his head coupled with a soft smile follow before Connor carefully paces after Jesse and ends up making a stop at the bathroom. He desperately needs to wash his hands; they’re quite sensitive and the fact that there’s dried lube sticking to them makes him antsy. Quickly he turns on the faucet and gets rid of all pesky residue, actually sighing in relief when he’s done. Then, he raises his head, catching a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror. Out of habit, he adjusts his eyepatch, pulling it further over the scar that remains at his right temple. However, Connor doesn’t even get to think about dwelling on what had happened several months ago, thanks to his partner.

“Do you want music, honey?”, Jesse calls from the bedroom. Oh, what would he do without him?

“Make it something ambient with bass.”, comes Connor’s reply. CyberLife created him with incredibly sharp senses– _at least_ forty times sharper than a human’s– so when he listens to music, he doesn’t only hear it, he can feel it, too.

He pulls the eyepatch’s loops off his ears to splash some water in his face, quickly putting it back on so he doesn’t see his bad eye. Jesse's shirt is promptly pulled off him and dropped into the hamper, leaving Connor with nothing on his lithe form. He can't help but give himself a quick look over in the big glass front that separates the shower from the rest of the bathroom. His self image is quite warped– perhaps even ruined– still, but after months he can finally believe Jesse when he says that he's cute. However, the creeping realization of what he's doing causes the peaks of his body to glow in a dark blue tone.

“Oh, Connorrrr~” Cue sing-song coming from the bedroom, very uncharacteristic for a deep voice like Jesse's, “I’m waitin’ on youuuu~”

“I'll be there in a minute, jeez.”, Connor scoffs loudly, but with a dumb smile on his face. He's eager– but he honestly can't blame him for it; he left him to himself with a boner after all. When he eventually leaves the bathroom, he makes a quick detour for the living room again, turning off the TV and grumbling to himself over Jesse's power bill. However, he decides not to heed his phone any more attention, leaving it on the couch to avoid further distractions. He's gotta call Hank in the morning.

And then, finally, Connor makes his way to the bedroom and is met by dimmed light dyeing the white walls and furniture in a soft purple hue. The music he asked for is at low volume, merely background noise for them. It's akin to the type you'd hear at the Eden Club or a similar establishment. Despite it being barely audible, Connor's skin tingles in response to the low frequencies. The floorboards creak beneath his weight as he stands in the doorway and there's a pair of curious eyes on him immediately.

“D'aw, I thought you'd let me get that shirt off you.”, Jesse says as he sits at the edge of the bed, leaning back to showcase his assets in a provocative manner– in spite of the short break, Jesse's still rock solid, his flushed cock resting against his abdomen. He's also still wearing his disheveled clothes.

“And I thought you'd do me the favor of taking your clothes off yourself.”, Connor responds with played contempt like earlier. Jesse shudders visibly, his cock twitching against his stomach– _fucking perv._

Slowly, he approaches the other, grace in his step as he lets him wait. It's so satisfying to see his partner's LED go from yellow to cycling in deep red as he processes his form, each curve and soft angle seemingly a delight. Connor lost count of the times where he was praised for his countless little freckles and moles… or his supple ass (which seems to be one of his partner's favorites, though he can't blame him; he's gotta say, it's pretty damn cute, even to himself). Jesse loves every single aspect of him, be it solely physical or related to his personality. When he comes to a halt before Jesse, the RK900 can only look at him with his eyes big and face dyed a deep indigo, so Connor decides to take the lead for now.

“C'mon, on the bed, Jesse.” A soft croon. Another shudder in response.

It's almost hilarious to see Jesse fumble, scooting further onto the mattress and backing himself into the pillows all hasty. Connor promptly crawls after him, locking him in a gentle kiss with his fingers already sneaking beneath the hem of Jesse's shirt. Impatience bubbles at the pit of Connor's stomach cavity. However, their kiss lasts longer than he expected, strong arms resting on his shoulders and pulling him in close. It's enough for him to feel Jesse's dick press up against his stomach, a sensation this raw and animalistic chasing a shiver down his back. His neglected clit is causing his entire bottom half to tingle uncomfortably, his cunt clenching around nothing in desperation. The feeling makes him grunt against Jesse in frustration and he automatically moves away to finally get that damn shirt off him– only for the other to follow his movements, not letting him break their embrace.

“Jesse–”, Connor downright growls in between smaller kisses, eventually losing patience completely. He brings distance between them, much to Jesse's surprise, and forces that insufferable shirt off him, flinging it across the room in his fit of mild anger.

However, the expression of surprise only lasts a few moments before a self-assured grin creeps across his partner’s features. “Needy, are we?”, he gives a crude snide, _“Poor Concon.”_

“Listen–”, Connor presses forth between clenched jaws, clearly not having any of it, ”–I'm really fucking horny. And **_you're_ ** fixing it.” He even brings up his pointer finger in a threatening gesture to accentuate how fucking horny he is and how good Jesse is gonna fix it.

Cue a short moment of silence and a smug look to the side from Jesse, before he returns his attention to RK800. That was a clear statement if he's ever heard one, especially from someone usually rather soft-spoken and sophisticated like Connor. “Do you wanna top?”

“First round I top. As for the ones after that, I'll leave that up to you.”, he responds while helping Jesse out of the rest of his clothing.

There's no verbal response from Jesse, only a appreciative hum and a dumb giggle when Connor straddles him again. _Of course._

His fingers splay across his partner's chest as he keeps himself steady with both hands, clearly unsure of this position– sure, he's ridden Jesse before but there's always that pesky uncertainty. He's not particularly good at topping (at least he thinks so). The one consolation he has is the other’s cock throbbing eagerly against his sex, patiently awaiting his next move. With great hesitation, Connor moves his hips against Jesse. It’s slow and careful, but still enough to earn himself a soft grunt. Teeth find his bottom lip and his back straightens as he closes his eyes, reveling in the much needed friction between his legs when he picks up the pace. Calloused hands caress his thighs as he grows bolder in his movements, till they settle at his hips and keep him steady. Thumbs rub in soothing circles against his skin.

“You're doing so–” Cue a soft moan from beneath. “–so good, Connor.”

The given praise spurns him on and his eyes crack open to look upon the disheveled mess beneath him that watches in adoration, eyes half lidded. Eventually, Connor stops, his knees digging into the bedding when he raises onto them and takes a hold of Jesse's cock to guide him. However, there's that hesitation again when the tip is nudging against his entrance. He freezes, throwing Jesse a gentle glance.

“You'll keep me from falling off, right?”, he asks in a soft tone, but there's legitimate worry hidden beneath. The very first time they did it like this, Connor fell out of bed from overdoing it. He still remembers the bruises.

“I'll do my best, hon.”, Jesse chuckles in reply.

“Hopefully.”, Connor adds as he gets onto his feet and into a squatting position, his legs already trembling. Carefully, he lowers himself onto his partner, the tip on its own already sending a strong impulse to his cortex. His system is already informing him again that there's something entering him through an unregistered component. _Piece-of-shit-AI._

“J-Jesse, hands.” There's urgency in his tone and no time is wasted on his partner's side, their fingers of both hands intertwining and their skin retracting.

Then, he dares to lowers himself and takes another inch of him, giving a sharp whine at the stretch. He's wet and loose enough so it doesn't hurt at all– instead, it's incredibly overwhelming, but in a good way. He trembles all over, holding onto Jesse's hands for dear life. His gaze is half-lidded and unfocused. Heat burns on his face, only getting more intense when he works more of Jesse into him. His mouth falls agape in a silent moan and he needs to detangle one hand to use it for leverage. His partner's free hand comes to rest at his hip again, but this time his thumb starts rubbing small and gentle circles on his clit, causing Connor to clench tightly around what's already inside of him. He already feels so nice and full, drool trickling from the corner of his mouth. Out of sheer impatience, he eventually lowers himself onto Jesse completely, drawing a soft keen from him in response and having him mutter about how tight he is.

And like this it's already clear: he's trembling too hard to actually move like this.

A whine makes its way out of Connor when he realizes that his body isn't letting him do as he wants, shooing away all the hints about limited mobility on his overlay with a shake of his head. He admits defeat and goes back to kneeling, Jesse petting his thigh in an attempt to console; this happens every time Connor tries to top.

“Is– is it okay– like this?”, he moans, still having problems to keep himself upright, even like this. His body just isn't made for sexual means, but the supposed impossible always struck Connor as something that should be tested on before giving up.

Jesse only nods in response, bottom lip bitten.

Still with that hesitation, Connor makes his first move. It's a long, drawn-out stroke as he raises his hips and gives a soft gasp, before lowering himself anew and sighing blissfully at the sensation. It feels entirely different compared to what he's used to. Even with his being as an android, there's a certain uncomfortable stretch that comes with doing anal, especially with someone of Jesse's size– but there's nothing of that now, only near overwhelming warmth from being filled up completely. He gives another slow stroke of his hips, this time both of them moaning in unison.

A slow pace builds. Soft noises spill from Connor's lips, brows furrowing as he moves with great care and some leftover hesitation. He fears making a wrong move, despite Jesse having told him several times that he’ll like whatever he does; such are self-esteem issues. Soon enough, Connor grows bolder, leaning forward as he brings down his hips harder and downright savoring how sloppy and obscene everything feels, thanks to his high sensitivity setting. His more confident movements manage to coax louder moans from his partner who watches him attentively and eager. The display before him puts a dumb smile on his face, born from sheer self-indulgence– he's making him feel good. **He,** _and no one else._ Even an intimate act like this– **_giving_** _like this–_ is something entirely foreign when you were initially programmed to _take, take, take._

“Jesse, I– I–”, Connor begins to press forth in between each drop of his hips, “I lo–”

Cue the loud grating sound of a phone vibrating on the flat surface of the nightstand. This time it's Jesse's.

Connor can't keep a loud, pathetic whine to himself at that, even following Jesse's example and frowning deeply in addition. He stops moving abruptly in a fit of frustration, tracing his partner's movements with his eyes as he reaches for the small device; it's Reed. From work. Eugh.

“Piece of shit–” That's the one thing he can understand when it comes to Jesse's almost enraged grunting.

In a single quick movement, Connor has both of Jesse’s wrists pinned down into the bedding before he can grab his phone, his head bowing close to the other’s face. If he had lungs, Jesse would feel his breath fan across his skin now. His expression is curled into a deep snarl with nostrils flaring and brows furrowing, jaw clenched as his teeth are bared at the one beneath him in a downright feral display.

The sight on its own seems to rile up Jesse further; he just twitched inside of him. Without another word, he chooses a rougher approach this time, fingers clawing into Jesse's wrists as he brings their hips together hard and fast. His angered expression soon makes way for a blissful one yet again while small tears build at the corners of his eyes. This time around he can feel Jesse move back against him, albeit hasty and out of rhythm. Despite that, he's relatively quiet– likely to enjoy every little noise Connor utters.

But that changes soon enough.

Before he can stop and make even a vague attempt at teasing Jesse, Connor can feel him spasm beneath his grasp, his partner's eyes shut tight and jaw clenching with soft whimpers breaking from his throat, no matter how hard he tries to keep them to himself. He can't help but shudder when Jesse finally cums inside– perhaps a bit early for his tastes, but _oh well._ Connor keeps up his ruthless pace until he can finally feel his next high creep up on him. As much as he wants to ride it out, his system forces him into stopping, giving several pop-ups over the fact that he’s overheating, as he trembles while enduring a wave of pleasure that threatens to crush him beneath its weight ruthlessly.

Once the worst part of that ordeal of an orgasm is over, Connor slumps against Jesse but not on his own volition; his limbs have suddenly gained the consistency of overcooked spaghetti and his frame is no longer able to support him properly. Hands gently writhe out of his now limp grasp and strong arms carefully cradle him and caress his back, chasing a soft impulse down his spine. Despite the high sensitivity, it isn’t as uncomfortable as he expected it to be.

“Are you alright?“, Jesse asks eventually, words soft and tender against Connor's audio processor.

“Just overheating a– a bit.”, he replies, subtle static disrupting his voice. Though, his core temp is already nearing normalcy again, thanks to that fancy water cooler he added to his mods a long time ago– without it, he wouldn't be able to do things like this in the first place. “I'm– I'm fine.”

After his vitals have normalized and his extremities have regained their strength, Connor sits up again and sighs softly at the feeling of Jesse shifting inside of him– he didn't pull out, and he almost forgot about that. He gives his partner an intent look, making him shiver beneath the intensity of it.

“So– next round?“, Jesse asks, though with something sheepish in his voice.

He’d absolutely love to say yes, but all of a sudden there’s fatigue crashing down upon him, forcing him to slump in his spot. “Actually, I– I think I might need a new cooling unit for that.”, he replies and gives another quiet sigh when he accidentally tenses up, “Maybe another time.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! (kudos + comments GREATLY appreciated)


End file.
